Avengers: Annihilation
Avengers: Annihilation also known as Avengers VII is a 2025 superhero movie based on the Marvel comic book team of the same name. It is a crossover/sequel to Doctor Strange: Illuminati, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four, The Mighty Thor and Black Panther and the Sea King. It is the Forty-First Instalment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the tenth Instalment of Phase 5. It is to be directed by Matthew Vaughn and Stars Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Eternity Warrior, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van-Dyne/Wasp, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch , Letitia Wright as Shuri/Black Panther, Anthony Mackie '''''as Sam Wilson/Captain America, Sebastian Stan as James Barnes/White Wolf, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Sam Claffin as Namor the Sub-Mariner, Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, Ansel Elgort as Richard Rider/Nova, Zack Effron as Adam Warlock'','' Vin Diesel/Sean Gunn as Groot, Rami Malik as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom with Chris Pratt as '''''Peter Quill/Star Lord, Bradley Cooper ''as ''Rocket Racoon '''''and Andy Serkis as Annihilus''. It spawned a sequel, Avengers: Negative War which was released on May 26th, 2028. Synopsis The Annihilation Wave moves ever closer, and now the Defenders of the Universe must come together for their final stand between Annihilus and his goal of Universal Extinction. Plot Act 1 - * Introduction to Annihilus and Annihilation Wave. * Attack on Xandar and Defeat of Captain Marvel. * Alpha visiting Omega’s grave, Dr Strange summons him to Avengers facility. * Scott and Hope Lang teach Cassie how to use the Pym shrinking tech and is visited by Peter Parker who tells him he needs to come to the Avengers Facility. * The Avengers gather and find Carol in a comatose state, Richard is also injured but conscious. Strange explains what happened and they seem concerned. Alpha is however, determined, he thinks that Carol rushed in without thinking and didn’t have a plan. He thinks they can take the fight to Annihilus and beat him. He says they should call for the Guardians to join them. They seem unsure, all but Nova and Captain Marvel eventually agree to join them. Act 2- * Avengers set out for the Annihilation Wave which will soon reach the kyln. Alpha speaks to the guardians. * As they arrive at the Kyln all are their already including Thor who greets them. Alpha reassures them they can win. * Carol wakes up and Richard calms her, she asks where everyone is and he explains what happened. She panics realising they don’t know what they are getting into. She gets up to get dressed but collapses, she can’t go. She begs Nova to call a number and speak to the people on the other end and to take a ship to get anyone he can away as quickly as he can. Nova is scared but he promises her he will. * As the Avengers prepare for battle they all talk about how nervous they are, Alpha keeps them motivated as the Wave arrives in the distance. Avengers, Guardians, Sovereign, Skrulls, Eternals, Ravagers, Eon and Mavela, Sorcerers and Prisoners of the Kyln prepare to fight. Act 3- * Annihilus attacks and Gamora and Sam’s forces fall quickly, he draws them in as much as possible. Meanwhile, Alpha, Eon, Mavela, Adam Warlock, Ikaris and the Eternals hide on an asteroid and attack the main ship where Annihilus is. This surprises Annihilus but he welcomes the challenge. He reveals a surprise and drains power from the Noran Radd who has a Cosmic Crystal and fires at the oncoming starships led by Star Lord and Rocket. * The surprise team break into Annihilus’ ship and fight his forces with Alpha and Adam making it to the bridge as they begin a fight Annihilus reveals his control over Noran, the duo fight begins. Annihilus and Noran subdue Adam but Alpha fights on. Eventually, Alpha knocks down Noran and gains the advantage over Annihilus. He prepares to finish him but Annihilus Orders Noran to unleash his Cosmic power on the fleet in front of him, something which would kill all 1000 pilots. He does so which kills Peter Quill and Rocker Racoon along with many Eternals. This causes Gamora to become distracted from her own battle and Ikaris to flee to find Sersi. * Alpha is shocked but it quickly turns into rage and Alpha goes for Noran. After a fight he kills the Silver Surfer and then goes for Annihilus almost killing him but Annihilus threatens Adam’s life as he is unconscious and while Alpha is distracted, he impales him and throws him and Adam out an airlock. He stares down at the Silver Surfer’s corpse. Realising he has lost his weapon which he thought was unbeatable, he realises, he needs a far more powerful cosmic entity to Annihilate the Universe. * As the Annihilation Wave slowly but steadily Eliminates all of the defences, Strange orders a retreat as Alpha has gone offline and all of the air support is down. Nebula finds Gamora and reassures her rocket and Quill will be fine and all the Guardians will reunite after the battle. She helps her up and they continue to help the evacuation. Thor and Spider-Man fight side by side as do Ant-Man and Wasp. They realise they are overpowered and flee. * Everyone finds out they are closed in and Annihilus is about to kill them all when several ships arrive. Nova and Human Torch lead them and burst through giving the other smaller transports enough time to dock and land before they reach the jump point and flee. Act 4- * As everyone regroups. Gamora looks for Quill and finds no one. Nebula comforts her also crying. Thor is angered and joins them. Eon and Mavela help Ikaris and Sersi count their losses which is high. The Avengers realise they have lost Alpha and Sam in the battle. * Back on Earth a funeral is held for Alpha, Quill, Rocket, Sam, Adam and Noran Radd. Carol is angry they all rushed into attack. The Avengers are agitated as well but know Alpha had the best intentions. They discuss the next moves of Annihilus. Nova reveals that he thinks Annihilus will go for Galactus now as he is more powerful than Noran and knows he is weak at the moment and probably easier to control. He suggests waiting for Annihilus to reach Earth so that the Armies there will be able to help, Carol reminds him that the Nova corps and herself as well as Alpha and Adam Warlock couldnt beat him, so theres no chance the forces of Earth could. * Alpha awakens in a vision of Tony Stark, tony tells him about strength and sacrifice. Alpha realises his time is not over and awakens. He sees Adam’s body drifting in space and flies over realising peacekeeper is impaled in him, he removes it and begins to heal. He inspects Adam’s Body and realises he is alive, he then proceeds to take him to a planet to revive him but sees the Annihilation Wave on the Move in the sky. He lays Adam down on the ground and promises to return. He flies after his enemy. * Meanwhile Annihilus finds Galactus and immobilises him taking control of him. Alpha watches the attack but is aware there is nothing he can do, he leaves to return to Adam. Annihilus realises that the sooner the Avengers are eliminated, the sooner he can Annihilate the Universe. * On Earth, Stephen and Peter visit a school. Meeting the headmaster Charles Xavier, Stephen reveals he needs the help of the team Charles is building. Charles acts dumb but gives in and reveals his plans for an X-Men team. Eventually they come to a deal and Stephen promises that he’ll convince Wanda to consider joining. * That day the X-Men arrive in time square where they plan to trap Annihilus in the Negative Zone using the Quantum Realm. Professor X (Charles), Magneto (Erik Leschnerr), Beast (Hank Mccoy), Iceman (Robert Drake), Storm (Ororo Monroe) and the two 16 year old students, Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Jean Grey arrive. Stephen is put off by kids being present but Charles insists. Deadpool (Wade Wilson) also arrives which further annoys Strange but lightens up Peter. * The Avengers make their final preparations but as they are finishing a blast flies through the air and hits Thor injuring him. Annihilus has arrived. Act 5- * The battle begins, Carol, Richard and Stephen battle Annihilus but then find out it was a duplicate. They realise that means one thing. He has Galactus. Johnny Storm joins Carol and Richard and they begin storming the ships in the sky and surprisingly gain the upperhand apart from the flagship as Galactus’s power is being used as a shield. Annihilus leaps and lands on the ground, far more powerful than before he sweeps through everyone, Jean and Stephen attempt to hold him down while Scott and Hope activate the Quantum Tunnel but he overloads it and it dies. He then fights almost all Avengers, Guardians, X-Men and Fantastic Four members at once and destroys them. He then goes for Nova, Captain Marvel and Human Torch and wipes the floor with them. He prepares to kill Nova but Carol stands and fights alongside Thor. She puts him in a headlock and Thor goes for the arm to cut the control rod off but misses. Annihilus taunts him and says he wouldn’t have missed the head before flipping Carol Over his head and impaling her with his horn killing her. He then launches Thor into a building. He looks at the tunnel and realises he can collapse most of the universe in on itself. And begins to work on it with his forces marching on Earth. * While the battle rages Alpha and Adam infiltrate his ship and when the battle has finished and Annihilus prepares the tunnel Alpha frees Galactus. He makes Galactus promise to charge the tunnel to reopen the Negative Zone portal. Galan agrees and they attack Times Square. * Annihilus begins to announce his plan and then prepares to kill Nova but suddenly a flash of light appears in the sky and Alpha attacks. Everyone is stunned to find him alive. Annihilus looks in horror. Thor joins Alpha and Adam in the attack meanwhile Galactus charges his power. * Galactus releases a wave of energy and Annihilus is absorbed along with the trio fighting him. The battle of the Negative Zone begins and Annihilus raves for the portal, Alpha quickly releases Galan can’t hold it much longer and that Annihilus can leave at the same time as them. Someone needs to stay, and die. * He volunteers and Thor argues but is convinced. As the two leave and Alpha fights Annihilus Thor pulls him away and is killed by Annihilus as Alpha and Adam fall back onto Earth, the portal closes. They have won. * In the aftermath, Nick Fury speaks over shots of everyone returning to life about Thor. Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Adam and Nebula return to the stars. The FF return to work. Charles looks at plans to build a school. The avengers mourn. Alpha looks guilty. The film ends with Fury’s speech finishing at Thor’a funeral. “At heart he was and still is, an Avenger” Post Credit- * Charles and Erik argue over humans and mutants. Wanda arrives at the school as the first pupil. * Alpha, Eon and Mavela leave Earth Cast * Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Eternity Warrior * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van-Dyne/Wasp * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Letitia Wright as Shuri/Black Panther * ''Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Captain America'' * ''Sebastian Stan as James Barnes/White Wolf'' * ''Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Karen Gillan as Nebula'' * ''Sam Claffin as Namor the Sub-Mariner'' * Jon Favreau 'as' Happy Hogan' * ''' Ansel Elgort as Richard Rider/Nova'' * '' Zack Effron as Adam Warlock'' * ''Vin Diesel/Sean Gunn as Groot'' * ''Rami Malik as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom'' * ''Chris Pratt as '''''Peter Quill/Star Lord * Bradley Cooper ''as ''Rocket Racoon * Andy Serkis as Annihilus. Appearances Events * The Annihilation Phase ** Destruction of Xandar ** The Capture of Noran Radd ** The Battle of the Kyln ** The Capture of Galactus ** The Battle of Times Square ** Sacrifice of Thor Odinson Production TBA